Expect The Unexpected
by twi360amylouise
Summary: Bella is not who she seems but what will the Cullens do when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

AN: okay so this is something a bit different and i hope i have done a good job so enjoy and review please. :)

* * *

Bella was sat on her sofa in the cottage, she felt something in the air change and she knew it was time for her to leave. She went to her bedroom and collected the letter that she had wrote for Edward, the letter she had wrote for Nessie and the letter she had wrote for her family. Under the bed there was a loose floorboard and she pulled it up to retrieve her wand. Slowly, at a human pace she walked back to the living room and placed the letters on the mantle piece, she reminisced in the memories of the past couple of years when she was truly happy after what seemed like the first time in years. It broke her heart to have to leave Edward and Nessie and the rest of her adopted family but she had to return. She had to return to her real family, her brother, and her friends she had missed so much. Just as the clock struck 8 Bella turned on the spot and apparated. She felt the familiar sensation of being sucked through a tube and breathed a sigh of relief when her feet hit the ground. Looking around she took in her surroundings and found that she was in the forbidden forest. Somewhere to her left she heard footsteps and could see her brother being followed by none other than the Bellatrix Lestrange, moving with her vampire speed she crept up on Bellatrix and snapped her neck. Upon hearing Bellatrix fall to the ground Harry turned around and nearly had a heart attack when he saw it was Bella.

"Bella is that really you?"

"who else is going to save your butt from the death eaters?" Bella asked with a smirk to rival Malfoy's.

"Oh my god Bella where have you been?"

"Now is not the time for that we can talk later. Now tell me where are you going?"

"I am going to meet Voldemort in the middle of the forest?"

"What? Why?"

"Because if I don't he is going to kill more people and I don't want that to happen"

"Well you are not going on your own"

"You're not coming with me you could get hurt and he thinks you're dead"

"I think you'll find I am a little bit more durable now" Bella said with an even bigger smirk."

"What do you mean? What happened when you were away?"

"I fell in love, got married, had a beautiful little girl and became a vampire." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're what?"

"Calm down it's not that big of a deal"

"Okay then we can talk later come on if you're coming"

Bella and Harry walked through the forest side by side until they reached the clearing. They had agreed that Harry would enter the clearing and Bella would have some fun. Harry walked into the clearing and faced Voldemort, while Voldemort was talking and trying to harm Harry with his words Bella ran as fast as her vampire speed would allow and snapped the necks of any death eater she could without being noticed. She stopped when she heard a sound and turned around to find the rest of her family behind her, quickly she told them to stay in the shadows and she would help Harry deal with this. By this time they hadn't been discovered but Harry and Voldemort were engaged in a duel. Harry got hit with a spell which made him fall to the floor and appear lifeless but Bella and the Cullens could still here his heartbeat. Voldemort sent Narcissa Malfoy to check see if Harry was still alive. When she reached him she knelt on the floor and leaned in close to whisper in his ear:  
"Is Draco alive?"  
When Harry whispered yes in response Narcissa stood up and declared that Harry was dead. Upon hearing this Bella and her family took off at vampire speed towards the castle. They reached the castle and saw that it was destroyed in some places and could see that everyone was inside the great hall tending to the wounded and mourning the dead. Bella turned to her family and asked them to stay outside while she went in and fetched someone. Bella slowly walked into the great hall and everyone turned and stared until she finally made it to professor McGonogall at a slow human pace. Professor McGonogall turned around to see what all the whispering was about, she turned around and was face to face with the one and only Bella Potter.

"Miss Potter is that really you?"

"Yes professor but it's Mrs Cullen now"

"You married while you were away?"

"Yes would you please come with me I need show you something professor"

"Of course and what have I told you? You only call me professor in class otherwise it's aunt Minnie"

"Okay"

"Lead the way then Mrs Cullen"

Bella and professor McGonogall walked out of the great hall and out to where the Cullens were standing. When they got outside Bella saw Jacob handing Nessie over to Edward.

"You brought Nessie?" Bella shouted at Edward.

"We couldn't leave her behind"

"She could get hurt"

"That's why Jacob is here: to keep her safe"

Bella turned back to McGonogall.

"Aunt Minnie these are the Cullens, my adopted family. This is Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper." she said pointing to each in turn. She turned to Edward and Renesmee next and said:

"And finally this is my husband and Edward and my daughter Renesmee"

"It's nice to meet you all"

"Like wise" Carlisle politely responded.

"Aunt Minnie Voldemort has Harry"

"What?!"

"He believes that Harry is dead but we know otherwise"

"How?"

"Well aunt Minnie the Cullens are vampires"

"Excuse me?"

"They're vampires and so am I"

"If you are vampires how do you have a daughter?"

"We'll explain later but Voldemort is coming and he believes Harry is dead."

Just then they turned around and saw Voldemort standing in front of all of his supporters with harry laying at his feet. He turned and addressed Bella.

"well, well, well if it isn't Miss Potter"

"It's Mrs Cullen now" Bella replied in a no-nonsense tone.

"Well that is a shame isn't it?"

"No, not really"

"And why would that be?"

"Because I am happy and have a family that loves me"

"That can be taken away easily as I have proved"

"Yeah right"

"Look at your pathetic brother he is dead. Harry Potter is dead!"

There were whispers and shocked gasps from the students and teachers that had left the great hall.

"he begged for his death"

"I don't think so. Why don't you tell us what really happened Harry?"


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter, i hope you like it :)  
As usual i don't own anything but the plot :)

There was a collective gasp as harry jumped up from where he was on the floor. Upon seeing this most of Voldemort's supporters fled until there was only a handful left.

"Well, well, well looks like you're not as popular as you thought Tom" Bella stated with an evil smirk.

"I can still beat you" just then he cast the killing curse at Harry but Bella stepped in front of him. There were shouts of:  
"No Bella!" from the students and staff but Bella just stood there smirking. As the light was streaming towards her she pushed her shield completely out of her head and she thought 'don't worry spells can't harm a vampire' knowing that Edward could hear. The spell hit Bella and she didn't even flinch. Everyone apart from the Cullens, Harry, Professor McGonogall and Jacob gasped. She smiled and stepped forward.

"You see Tom things have changed since I went away and you can't hurt me or my family"

it was only then that Voldemort noticed the rest of the Cullens and in particular the little girl that looked so much like Bella standing next to a wolf. He worked out that the child looks so much like Bella it had to be her daughter, he tried a different tactic. Bella could see that Voldemort was staring at Renesmee and had an idea of what he was going to do. Before the spell had even left his mouth Bella was standing in front of Renesmee as was Edward. They had both moved to protect her as she was part human and could be hurt by spells.

Bella growled at Voldemort "You will pay for letting that thought even cross your mind"

she was just about to lunge at Voldemort when Edward held her back but she was too strong and he was going to leave go as he couldn't hold on. Just as Bella got free Edward shouted of Emmett and in a flash they were both holding her back. The students and staff were both in shock and amazed as they watched this unfold. When Bella had calmed down she turned to Jacob and Professor McGonogall

"Professor could you please take Jacob and Renesmee to the room of requirement?" she asked quietly so Voldemort and his death eaters didn't hear where they were going.

"Of course"

before they left both Bella and Edward gave Renesmee a hug and a kiss and told her they loved her. Bella turned to Jacob and said "take care of our daughter and if anything happens to us make sure she remembers us and how much we love her." As Jacob was in wolf form Edward spoke his thoughts out loud "I will always look after her Bells and nothing will be just fine. Both of you." With that he followed McGonogall into the castle and out of site. Slowly and surely Bella turned around to see Voldemort staring intently at her. She took Edward;s hand and stepped forward taunting him. Voldemort glared at them.

"Well as you can see Tom there is something different about my new family and me. We're vampires and you will pay for trying to harm our daughter!"

Slowly the students started backing into the castle until there was only Bella, Harry, Hermione the Weasleys and the Cullens left facing Voldemort. Bella looked behind her when she heard a noise, she saw Draco walking towards them. He stopped when he reached Harry stood by him and held his hand. Voldemort saw this and was infuriated, he was so angry that he cast the killing curse at him but Bella ran in front and saved him as she could see how much he meant to Harry. Voldemort was so angry that he started firing spells at the Cullens who just stood there as if nothing had happened. He sent his death eaters into the castle and disappeared. Bella knew exactly where he was going. The Weasleys went to help the others inside the castle while everyone else ran to the room of requirement. Bella ran at full vampire speed and was there in 30 seconds. She could see Voldemort facing Jacob and Renesmee so she ran in front of them.

"I figured you would follow me here. Don't worry I wasn't actually going to hurt your sweet innocent daughter she looks to much like you my beautiful Bella"  
"I am not yours"  
"You will be soon enough when I kill your pathetic vampire husband and take your daughter we will ll be a family."

With his little speech over Voldemort stepped forward and kissed Bella full on the lips, he suddenly flew into the wall opposite and in his place stood Edward and the rest of the Cullens. Edward ran to where Voldemort was stirring and growled "Nobody touches my wife or daughter" and with that he ripped Voldemort's head off. Bella ran over to him and hugged him tightly. The Cullens with Jacob ran back towards the great hall. They saw Harry and Draco back to back holding hands and fighting against two death eaters. Not far away Bella saw Severus engaged in a duel with Lucius.

"You wont win this time Lucius even Draco chose the right side" Lucius looked at Draco and turned to Severus.

"Tell him I am sorry" and shot the killing curse at him. Draco turned to see his fathers body fall to them floor in front of Severus but he knew that if he had to choose between his godfather and his father he would always choose Severus, he was more of a father than Lucius was. Lupin and Tonks were fighting a couple of death eaters along with Neville's parents. James and Lily were running around trying to fund Bella and Harry, they found Harry with Draco dueling death eaters who they killed from behind. As soon as he stopped dueling Draco passed out from exhaustion, luckily Harry was there to catch him as he fell. James ran over, picked Draco up and carried him to the great hall where the wounded were being cared for. Lily turned to Harry.

"Where is your sister?"

"I don't know she went to the room of requirement to protect Renesmee and I haven't seen her since"  
"Renesmee, who is Renesmee?"

"Her daughter" after dropping that bombshell on his mother he went to see If Draco was alright. After a while the fighting gradually came to an end as they learned of Voldemort's death. When all the fighting had stopped everyone was gathered in the great hall but Bella and the Cullens were no where to be seen. They were walking around and Bella was explaining everything to the Cullens.

"When I was born me, my mom and dad and Harry lived in a little place called Godrics Hollow. Then on Halloween when we were 1 Voldemort tried to kill us but it didn't work so my family moved and went into hiding. While we were in hiding we learned of Voldemort's plan to marry me when I was older so my mom sent me to America where I was adopted by Charlie and Renee then everything that happened after that is true apart from the days I would disappear, I would visit Harry"  
By the time Bella had finished saying all this they had wound up at the great hall. Suddenly she caught the eye of her very angry mother and after asking the Cullens to stay where where they were she took Renesmee and walked out of the great hall knowing her mother was following. She turned and spoke to Nessie.

"Nessie mommy's mom is coming so you have to be normal okay"

Nessie nodded her head. Just as she stood up she saw her mother exiting the great hall. Before Lily had a chance to speak she said "can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah you have some explaining to do!"

"Right, first of all mum this is Renesmee." Renesmee stepped out from behind Bella.

"Hi" Renesmee said clearly and confidently.

They started walking around the grounds and Bella started explaining "when I was away I met a coven of vampires: the Cullens. I got to know them and I fell in love with Edward. Shortly after we met I found out what he was and his family. After about a year of us dating we got married. About two weeks after we were married I found out that I was pregnant with Nessie." she said smiling affectionately at her daughter. She continued on with her story. "because Edward was a vampire we knew or had an idea that she wasn't going to be human and it turns out she is half vampire, half human because of this it was a very short pregnancy. I gave birth to her and nearly died. The only was for Edward to save me was for him to turn me." Bella heard her mother gasp as she realized what she meant. Cautiously she asked "So you're a vampire now?"

"Yeah" they walked in silence for a while before Bella spoke again.

"I know what you're thinking mum. That we live in America and you're hardly ever going to see us but I have been thinking and I am going to talk to the family and see if we can move back to England. I miss you mum. I want to come home." Bella turned and gave her mother a hug. They stood there for a few minutes before Renesmee looked up and said "Don't forget me!" Lily and Bella separated and enveloped Renesmee in a hug. They walked back to the great hall slowly, Lily getting to know Renesmee better. They entered the great hall and Bella left her mum to go and speak to the Cullens. She approached them and asked if they could speak outside. They stepped outside and Bella instantly said "I want to move back to England." she got a mixed response from them. Rosalie was being stubborn and wanted to stay in America while everyone else was up for the move. Carlisle turned to Rosalie.

"Rose why do you want to stay in America, its about time we moved we would have to move soon anyway."

"but why do we have to move to England?" she turned to Edward "you only want to move here because Bella wants to move here and you will go wherever she goes" she turned to Alice and Jasper "Alice only wants to come so she can make friends with Bella's friends and play dress with them and Jasper will go wherever Alice goes" she turned to Carlisle and Esme "and no offense either of you but you only want to move to keep the family together and the dog has to come too so why should we have to move." surprisingly it was Emmett who spoke next "you know what Rose this could be a fresh start as a family but go on and stay in America but you wont see Nessie that often and you know it so quit complaining and yes Jacob would have to come but so what you know he imprinted on Nessie and I t would kill him to be away from her" Rosalie stormed off and Emmett followed her to try and bring her round. Carlisle turned to Bella "well that's settled we are moving to England." it was Renesmee who spoke next and it was obvious that she was excited "really? We're really moving to England?" she asked her mum and dad. "it looks we are as soon as uncle Emmett brings aunt Rose round" Bella left the Cullens outside waiting for rose and Emmett to return and went to tell her family the good news. As soon as she entered the great hall she instantly regretted the decision to go alone as she caught sight of her fathers furious face. He just happened to turn around as she entered the great hall and looked her straight in the eye. She slowly walked over until she stood in front of her father. "Hi dad" she meekly said.

"Hi? Hi? That's all you can say? Hi? You told your mother everything but didn't bother to include me in the conversation? For god sake Bella even Harry knows."

"I'm sorry daddy I just didn't know how you would react and I thought it would be easier if mum broke it to you."

"Just don't ever keep anything that big from me again."  
"I'm sorry." and she launched herself into her fathers arms.

"I missed you daddy"

"I missed you too" as she pulled out of her fathers hug she once again pushed her shield out of her mind and thought 'can you bring Renesmee in please' knowing that Edward could hear her and would bring her inside.

Back outside Edward heard Bella's thoughts and went to get Renesmee from where she was with Alice and Jasper. He walked over to where they were animatedly talking about the move.

"Hey Nessie we have to go in and see your mom now"

"Okay I'm coming" she stood up and took her fathers hand as they walked over to where Carlisle and Esme were standing discussing housing options. They saw Edward and Nessie walking over to them and turned to face them. Edward was the first one to speak.

"Hey Bella wants me to take Nessie in will you be able to come please?"

"Of course" the four of the walked into the castle and into the great hall, Nessie walking between Carlisle and Esme but as soon she saw Bella she let go and ran towards her mum. Bella turned around to see Nessie running towards her and Carlisle, Esme and Edward walking towards her slowly. She smiled at the three Cullens and picked Nessie up when she reached her. She waited for Edward and the others to catch up. They came and stood beside her Edward taking her hand and she turned back to her father.

"Dad this is Renesmee, Edward and Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme."

Carlisle and James shook hands. "its a pleasure to meet you"

Renesmee was the next to speak as she turned to Bella "Mommy who is this?"  
"Well sweetheart this is mums dad"

Back outside Emmett had managed to bring Rosalie around and her and Alice were talking about the great shopping opportunities. Jasper, Jacob and Emmett were talking about how different it would be from America and whether the volturi would resurface when they found out Bella's true heritage. Right on cue they heard the shocked gasp of Alice as she had a vision and one of the Volturi at Hogwarts. Alice snapped out of it and within an instance she was at Carlisle's side.

"Alice what is it?"  
"The Volturi their coming, and they're coming here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god again? Can we not just kill them?"

"It's not as easy as that Bella"

"Why?"

"You know why Bella"

Bella turned to her father and could see Lily, Harry, Draco, Hermione and the Weasleys walking over. She turned to her mother and father "would you stay with Renesmee and whatever you do keep everyone inside the great hall."

"okay but why?"

"I will explain later" and with that the Cullens ran outside just in time to see the Volturi coming out of the forest. The Cullens stood in front of the entrance to the castle united and ready for anything. They were surprised to see only a handful of them standing in front of them. Before them stood Jane and Alec, Demetri, Felix and Aro, Caius and Marcus. It was Aro who spoke.

"Do not worry my dear friends we are not here to harm anyone."

"Then why are you here Aro?" it was Carlisle who spoke.

"We are here to make peace over what happened with you Bella and you daughter and we quite recently learned of your background and came to see if there was any threat to our world."

"There is no threat from the magical world they have the same goals as us to keep their world hidden."

"We are glad to hear there is no threat and we will not bother you again." with that the Volturi turned around and disappeared back into the forest.

"Well that was weird" Bella blurted out. The whole Cullen clan and Jacob made their way into the great hall to see Nessie sitting in between Draco and Harry telling them about their life in America, as soon as she saw her parents enter the great hall she took off and launched herself into Edwards arms.

"Hey princess you okay?"  
"Yeah I've been telling Harry and Draco about America."

"Really?"  
"Yeah and I also told them we were moving here so mummy could be with her other family as well as us."

Bella walked over to her family and told them that they were going to go back to America and pack up their things so they could move as soon as possible. Draco and Harry offered to go and help and Bella said it would be a good idea. They all walked down to the forest and past the apparation boundary. Bella apparated to the Cullen house with Harry and Draco so they knew where they where they were apparating to then they all apparated back to the Cullens. Bella took hold of Edwards and Renesmee's hands and apparated them to the little cottage and went back so she could apparate Carlisle and Esme to the main house while Harry apparated Alice and Jasper and Draco apparated Emmett and Rosalie. Bella waited at the house for Harry and Draco and apparated them to the little cottage so they could help them pack the cottage up. As soon as Bella reappeared with Harry and Draco Nessie ran to Draco and wrapped him in a tight hug. Bella, Edward and Harry shared a look of disbelief at how quickly Renesmee had taken to Draco. She dragged him into her bedroom with a shout of "you have to help me pack!" Bella and Harry glanced at each other and they had identical looks of disbelief on their faces. Harry because he had never seen Draco act like that towards a child and Bella because she had never seen Renesmee take to a person so quickly before without getting to know them for a couple of hours first. Bella turned to Harry and asked if he would start to pack up everything in the sitting room and they would start in the bedroom. Harry used magic to conjure up some boxes and started packing the many books into the boxes by hand to make sure that they weren't damaged at all. When he had packed the books he charmed the boxes so they were light as a feather. In Renesmee's room she was fascinated by magic and was begging Draco to show her more. Draco obliged and made all of her clothes fly out of her wardrobe and into a suitcase that he had put an undetectable extension charm on. He then made the suitcase as light as a feather. Soon enough they had finished packing all of her things as Renesmee had made Draco pack everything by magic. Bella and Edward had finished packing everything in their room and they all went into the living room to help Harry finish packing. Once everything was packed and had been charmed to seem light the group made their way up to the main house. All the way there Renesmee walked beside Draco and told him of the adventures she was going to have in England and how much fun it will be to have a bigger family than she already has. When they reached the house they found the rest of the Cullens in the kitchen with everything packed and ready to go. Harry, Bella and Draco decided it would be best if they went to Godrics Hollow to find a house. Bella told the Cullens their plan and Renesmee insisted that she apparated with Draco. They all apparated to Godrics Hollow and set off to find a suitable house Nessie walking next to Draco the whole time explaining how beautiful she thought the little village was covered in snow and how she couldn't wait to move to England and make new friends and how Draco was her best friend. They looked around the entire village and there was nothing to accommodate the Cullens until Bella had an idea.

"Hey why don't we just magically create however many houses we need" Harry turned to Bella.

"That's a great idea Bells but you have to go and ask the ministry first."

"Okay then, me Harry and Draco will go to the ministry after we take you back home so you can get everything ready." Bella, Harry and Draco apparated the Cullens back to America and they apparated to the ministry. They spoke to the minister and were ecstatic when they got the go ahead. As soon as they left the ministry they apparated back to the Cullens to give them the good news. They apparated directly into the living room where the rest of the Cullens were waiting, Renesmee ran straight towards Draco and Bella turned to everyone and said "We got the go ahead!"

They made plans for where they were going to build the houses and what they would be like. Draco came up with the designs and they decided they were going to build three houses; one for Edward, Renesmee, and Bella, one for Harry and Draco and one for the rest of the Cullens. They took over an hour to come up with the plans but eventually they finished. Harry, Bella and Draco took the designs to the ministry where the minister approved of them and set magical builders onto the project straight away. Over the next few days the wizards from the ministry worked endlessly to construct the three new houses in Godrics Hollow. By the following week the houses were completely finished and ready to move into. The next few days everyone moved into their new houses and Renesmee insisted that she helped Harry and Draco unpack when she had finished unpacking her room. Edward, Bella and Renesmee's house was small and simple. It had two bedrooms a bathroom and a living room. The living room was small and cosy with colourful furniture and a few paintings from the little cottage they had left behind in Forks. Renesmee had been let loose in decorating her own room and everything was purple; her walls, her floor, her duvet covers. She had a large walk in closet as Alice had insisted. The rest of the house was simple but effective. The Cullen house was bigger and had different styles. Each room was decorated according to its occupants. Rosalie sand Emmett had the biggest and the most extravagant room. It was decorated with posh expensive furniture. Alice and Jasper had a reasonably sized room but Alice had a gigantic walk in closet which stored all of her clothes, shoes and accessories. Carlisle and Esme's room was full of books and paintings. There was also a kitchen, living room, dinning room and office for Carlisle. Harry and Draco had a simple little house that was decorated in gryffindor and slytherin colours. Jacob was renting a room from one of Bella's best friends; Taylor Weasley who happened to be Ron Weasley's twin sister. Taylor also lived with Draco's twin sister Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia and Taylor had become friends in their 5th year of Hogwarts and had been best friends with each other and Hermione ever since. Hermione had lived with them but she had met Blaise and they had got married so she moved out. She shocked the whole wizarding world by marrying Blaise and not Ron like everyone thought she would. She wasn't bothered because she knew that Ron was in love with Cassie. Bella had agreed that she would go out with the girls as a welcome home and she was currently being dressed by Alice. She didn't know what the fuss was about as they were only going to the leaky cauldron. Renesmee ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. "Mommy where are going?" she asked in the sweetest voice possible.

"I'm going out with a few friends."  
"Okay, am I staying with daddy?"  
"No you staying with uncle Harry and Draco because everyone else is going hunting and I didn't think you would want to go."

"Really? I get to stay with uncle Harry and Draco?" she asked not really knowing whether to believe it or not.

"Yes. Now go and a pack a bag."

Renesmee skipped off happily to her room where she proceeded to pack a bag. She was just packing her favourite teddy when she heard a knock at the door, she ran to answer it. Of course as soon as she saw harry and Draco standing on the other side she leaped at Draco and gave him the biggest hug ever. Bella went to see why Renesmee hadn't packed her bag and found telling Draco all about her various stuffed animals. Just as Renesmee was leaving her room with her bag packed Edward walked in the door. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Just then there was a knock at the door and Bella went to open it. She was immediately over whelmed with hugs from Ginny, Hermione, Taylor and Cassiopeia. She managed to get free and walked over to give Nessie a hug. She spoke softly to her.

"You have to be good for Harry and Draco and you have to go to bed when they say okay?"  
"Yes mommy."

"Okay. I love you."  
"Love you too mommy."

Renesmee said goodbye and the three of them left. Leaving the girls and Edward. Soon after that Edward left to meet up with his family and left the girls in the house. The girls soon left and made their way to the leaky cauldron.


	4. Authors Note

This is story has NOT been abandoned but I am putting it on hold until I have done all my exams so I will update again at the end of June sometime sorry if that seems so far away I will try to update before then if I can.

Thank you to: Beertjes, Fremeremoyari, Luna Lily Severus Allen Snape, Mariah.D. , Stereklover2012, WrenRenRem, aby14a, alaskanwoman25, karimarin and shadow61800 for following the story I hope I can make the rest of it live up to your expectations. :)

Thanks to: Fremeremoyari, Kira ReShea, Luckygirl1291, Luna Lily Severus Allen Snape, Meggymoo12, WrenRenRem, alaskanwoman25, cook53, haywire666 and sophiehildreth for adding this story to your favourites I hope you like it. :)

And thank you to my sister sophiehildreth for reviewing:)

I promise to update as soon as I can.

Amy x :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter is not as long as the others but its because i wrote this quickly to update so enjoy :)

* * *

They spent the night drinking and talking and finding out about Bella's life in America. The one thing that Bella didn't say was that the Cullens were vampires, although Bella kept this fact from most of the girls Hermione already knew and helped distract the girls when they asked why Bella wasn't drunk yet. She knew that she would have to tell them eventually but she hoped that Draco and Ron would keep it from them until she was ready to tell them. When Bella finally returned home at 1 o'clock in the morning she wasn't even the slightest bit drunk. She decided to lay down on the sofa and read a book as Edward wasn't home yet and Nessie was at Harry and Draco's. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice when Edward entered their quaint little house. He stood and watched her read for a good fifteen minutes before she realised he had returned home. They spent the remainder of the night talking about Bella's night and her friends. Bella told Edward of the fun they had as kids and how she missed her parents so much when she was away and how sorry she was for keeping it secret from them even when they trusted her with their secret. She explained how it was imperative that Voldemort never found out where she was or he would have taken her and forced her into a marriage then made her watch while he killed her brother. By sunrise Edward fully understood why Bella had to keep her secret and more importantly how much Bella wanted to the Cullens to get along with her other family and friends and how she was so happy that she had her parents and Harry back in her life.

Bella was sitting reading and Edward was playing the piano when Renesmee, Harry and Draco walked through the door.

"Mommy!"

"Hey baby girl did you have a nice time with Harry and Draco?"

"Yeah mom it was awesome. Cassie and Taylor came over and we played and uncle Harry and Draco done magic and it was amazing.""I'm glad you had a good time. Were you good for them?"

"Yes and I even went to bed when I was told."  
"That's good."

Renesmee walked over to where Edward was playing the piano and sat down on the bench next to him, he finished the song and then started one they could play together. Harry and Draco left soon after as they were helping Narcissa re-decorate Malfoy manor. Alice popped in around lunch time to say that she and Rose were taking Nessie shopping tomorrow. Once Nessie was in bed Bella and Edward sat down to talk.

"I need to tell them." Bella said softly knowing Edward could hear her.

"When are you going to tell them?" he asked in reply.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, are you sure?"  
"Yeah but could you be there when I tell them please?"  
"Of course as long as you are absolutely sure."  
"I am positive."  
They spent the rest of the night curled up on the sofa watching a film and talking. The next day Bella and Edward decided to walk up to the burrow. They timed it so they arrived just after they had finished dinner, Bella knocked on the door and was surprised to see that Charlie was the one to open the door.

"Hey"  
"Oh my god Bella how have you been?"  
"Good you?"  
"Fine" and with that he pulled Bella in for a hug which she gladly returned.

"I'm sorry come in you must be freezing."

"I'm fine. Charlie I would like you to meet Edward, my husband. Edward, I would like you to meet Charlie my best friend."

"Please to meet you." Edward said shaking Charlie's hand.

"Why don't you come inside you must be freezing."

Bella looked at Edward who gave her an encouraging nod and followed Charlie into the house. Charlie meanwhile had walked back to the family and announced the arrival of Bella and Edward.

"Hey" Bella said as she walked into the room where the family were sitting.

"Bella honey what brings you up here at this time?" Mrs Weasley asked in concern.

"Well I have something to tell you all and I thought it would be better to do it sooner rather than later."  
"Okay then what is it you have to tell us?"

Bella looked at Edward who nodded to her in encouragement.

"Well you see while I was away something happened and I changed and I don't just mean I changed in the way I act and behave although I have changed like that I have changed physically and not just that I have grown or become thinner or .."

"Bella! You're rambling can you just get straight to the point please?"

"I'm a vampire." she said nervously.


End file.
